Poetry for Inutaisho Reloaded
by Tsukiko the Inu-Goddess
Summary: These are a series of Poems by Inutaisho that express his feelings towards Izayoi and his son Inuyasha, maybe Sesshomaru too but there mostly love poems for Izayoi so enjoy there are going to be a lot of these so chapters are happening! So Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Hello out there! These are a couple of poems I have written for Toga~sama Enjoy! And please review even if it's a Good job or something Please Review!

There is a new poem. So please Enjoy!

AN: I will continue the dog poem saga! In the Form of more chapters so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu No Taisho I'm just imagining his feelings for Izayoi and his son Inuyasha.

Title: The Song of Ending Love

Alas what is life without love?

For a life cannot be one of solitude.

Solitude is painful loveless, hopeless.

Am I fated to such a dismal station?

Why oh why, am I so lonely?

I have everything I could ever want

Or need but it is enough?

This life of mine is so rough.

My wife is so cold and unfeeling,

My son, a hateful soulless sort,

Is it that my soul will become one with yours?

Can we be together?Forever?

My dearest Maiden of Time.

Come and save me from my inner despair

My dearest Maiden of Life...

Next is: The Stuff of New Love

What is this strange new beat within my heart

I can't help but seem bubbly when i'm with you,

Is it strange when your with me too?

Does your heart beat in this strange rythmn,

and do you start to sweat

when we fret about going out there to hit'em?

The ways of war are great and many and bring great shame,

and the ways love are strange and bring nothing but pain

But there is hope for us yet, Now that I've found you,

and I pray that these sensations,

are the stuff of a new blossoming love.

Next: Love Genes

Is it wrong for us to love?

Me the demon,

and you and the human.

If not why do people say that it is?

Must your cells be so different from mine?

If god had made it so life could blossom in our time.

Love comes and love goes,

when we breed with those of our own.

Why must your cells be so estranged from mine?

Do you feel the pain that I feel?

We are made in the same way,

and birthed in similar likeness,

and we die in the same ignoble ways.

So why is it that our love is so forbidden?

For you are mortal of sorts,

and I the seemingly obvious monster.

The love we share could transcend time and space,

and Molecular fusion, creates the never ending duel helix

Cellular division begins within your womb,

as our proof of love begins to bloom.

The Four Souls combine into the hearts of ours and unite,

and brings a life a new within you,

and this is the proof of my love for you.

Now this next poem I added is new and has been added to give you the audience more to read. So please enjoy!

Title: These Demon Arms

These demon arms,

These demon arms,

What are these demon arms for?

They are strong, and they are sleek.

They are deadly and they are able to protect the weak.

I hold you close with these demon arms,

and as I hold you I realize,

just how small you are compared to I.

These arms of mine help me understand that I have a purpose,

and it's a simple one.

It to protect you and our little one.

My arms they must protect you my dearest, they absolutely must!

I cannot fail at this task at hand.

They remind me that I have wedded you,

Bedded you,

Bore a child with you,

and created many enemies because of my love for you.

So my demon arms remind me of the great task at hand,

and what my future brings,

but I wouldn't have it any other way.

My demon arms,

My demon arms,

They are the constant reminder of the purpose that I seek.

Which is to protect you and the weak...


	2. Chapter 2

_So once again I have written poems for Izayoi by Inutaisho. So enjoy ^_^ and comment!_

_Disclaimer: The poem is mine, Inuyasha and his parents aren't._

_1) Needing you_

_Dearest my love, I long for you._

_I can't live without you my love,_

_for a life simply watching you,_

_is not enough for me._

_Although, my feelings my seem wrong._

_A demon falling for the charms of a human,_

_is so, utterly wrong._

_But yet, being with you feels so, right._

_One day my dearest, I shall hold you close,_

_as I have in my dreams. _

_I will serenade you with the tones of love,_

_that I hold close to my heart._

_My needing you, is no accident._

_It's just my fate._

_Someday I hope to make you mine, and maybe, _

_Somewhere along the line, _

_You'll feel the same way, and long to be mine. _

_2)Midnight Wishes *rated m for content*_

_There isn't a woman in all of Japan,_

_who could even compare to you._

_From your kind and gentle heart._

_To your sweet and tasty love nectar._

_Midnight praising seems to be your forte',_

_although the gods really have no part,_

_in our hour of great pleasures._

_You ought to praise me, in our lust the night._

_There isn't a woman in the whole wide world,_

_who could even have the gall to dare say,_

_I'm the fairest of all. Your body, is so perfect_

_I use you as my ideal celestial goddess._

_The radiance of you, when where in the moment,_

_and our bodies have fully seen the wonder of our romance. _

_You become as radiant as the moon, and outshine the sun._

_The magic of the this night is to good to be a dream._

_Those midnight wishes,hear your cries,_

_as you grip my shoulder for support._

_Those midnight wishes hear my cries,_

_as I reach my climax, and fill you completely._

_We hold each other close tonight, the night is done,_

_our embrace is whole. I want you forever that is your wish._

_We hold each other close tonight, the day comes,_

_Our embrace is tight. I want you forever and I realize, _

_our midnight wishes our the same, and that's what binds together_

_in this timeless, never ending act of the night. _


	3. Chapter 3

Once again a new poem for Inutaisho expressing his love for Izayoi.

Disclaimer: I own the poem as it stands, Except the mentioning of Inuyasha. He is not mine but Tsukiko is…

No stealing the poem…

Title: The Meeting

There you were, standing lone',

in a field of blossoms.

I saw you and I knew,

you were my one true love.

The vision I had then,

will last forever.

There I was standing lone',

under the moonlight.

You found me and then,

our love began to bloom.

The vision you had then

will never end.

Many years have now passed,

since that first meeting.

You are no longer,

a frightened child

And, ,I'm no longer

a stranger to you.

Can you feel my heart beat swiftly,

I can feel your heart growing too.

I need you to come and tell me,

how you feel, so we can move

our love forward.

Here we are, standing,

close together.

By the snowy shores,

is our future, it's waiting for us.

As the sun rises,

Our needs slowly rise too.

They rise and I pray,

they'll never fall with the moon.

One night came I met you,

standing solo I wondered,

what I could do.

We greeted, and I hit me,

what I should do.

I smiled, and then said,

"I must tell you something,

very urgent…" I continued,

"I love you, heart and soul,

Please would you? If you could,

Make me your loving husband?"

Your breath caught, I had you,

And then I smiled.

Tears fell from your lids,

Smiles is still strong.

I pulled you into my embrace,

your almost choking dear and yet,

You still manage to say "yes…"

My heart skipped a beat,

and I picked you up,

then I whispered,

"You are my one true love…"

We kissed slowly and softly,

I led you to our bed,

and make sweet bliss,

so now the whole world knows,

that you are now mine.

Nine months pass, since our night,

And I now hold our twins,

There names our Inuyasha,

and little Tsukiko dear.

Our life is just starting and as time goes,

our love will never fade,

and the visions of our first meet will stay,

so strong and true…

So strong and true…

AN: Tsukiko is a made up character of mine she is Izayoi and Touga's daughter. Just so you know.


End file.
